


The Parliament of Vos

by Left_Handed_Darkness



Series: All Rise [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Cold Construction, Fanmade Continuity, Gen, Largely a mix of IDW G1 and TFP, Murder, Skywarp is a vampire but in the most unsexy gremlintastic way possible, The command trine are screwed up people, Worldbuilding, also I cba trying to pick up the in-universe lingo at this point in time, also RIP Sparkbreak we hardly even knew you, and Thundercracker holds the famliy braincell, it's like slapping a warpgate generator on an already fuel-hungry flightframe was a bad idea, let starscream say fuck, meanwhile Starscream wants to see the world burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_Handed_Darkness/pseuds/Left_Handed_Darkness
Summary: An unfortunate courier awakens in the dark underbelly of Vos, and witnesses the dawn of an uprising.
Relationships: Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker
Series: All Rise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623433
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	The Parliament of Vos

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this is my first jaunt into the land of TF fanfiction, and for the most part I'm gonna be writing a personal/fanmade continuity. It's largely a mashup of stuff taken from different series, though draws the most inspiration from IDW G1 and TFP. Thanks for giving this a read, and tell me what you think in the comments :)

Sparkbreak’s blue optics flickered online.

At first he thought that he’d malfunctioned, seeing nothing but utter blackness. But after a moment of blinking and adjusting his sensors, he could make out that he was in a cavern of some kind. No, a hallway, with a high vaulted ceiling. Immense steel pipes lined archways, weaving behind rusted pillars and mingling with worn power cables. A disused maintenance hub, he gathered, but why he was there was a matter he couldn’t figure out.

He rolled over and climbed to his feet with a groan, finding himself upon a raised dais above sewer lines. He could hear the slurry of energon running through the channels below, and the faint, distant clatter of metal on metal.

Sparkbreak peered around once more, straining to see in the darkness. But he could just about make out flickering red pinpoints in the distance, dotting the high alcoves, and sharp, winged silhouettes perched upon maintenance catwalks.

A chill tingled down his spine.

Lights snapped on from above, causing the small autobot to throw up an arm to shield his eyes. He could make out the structure before him now, a tall column, cracked in half and bearing two more of the deadly silhouettes; one blue, the other a dark purple, gnawing at  _ something _ in its talons.

Sparkbreak’s jaw dropped as he recognised the mangled shape in the creature’s clawed hands and the lumps of scrap metal cluttered at its feet.

Corpses.

The seeker was chewing on  _ corpses _ , fresh energon spilling down his chin in sharp neon lines as his teeth and tongue worked at what remained of his victim’s fuel pump. Sparkbreak clasped a hand over his mouth, smothering a squeak of horror - only to be slammed into the floor a moment later.

The atmosphere  _ tore _ and shrieked around him, a cacophany that left him scrambling to regain his wits, to shield himself -  _ anything _ .

Sharp pain blossomed in his flank and he was kicked onto his back. He tried to crawl away, to cower, to curl up into a ball - but that foot slammed down, pinning him there. He looked up from between his fingers, shaking with terror.

Gleaming white and searing red paint greeted him, as did a callous smirk and the whine of powerful thrusters. Pressure mounted on Sparkbreak’s gut as the seeker shifted his weight.

The crowd jeered.

“Seekers of Vos,” he began, the smirk widening into a fanged grin. “Rainmakers! Voidchasers! Skystalkers! And yes, even the Coneheads with their unfortunate taste in headgear - you count too.” The jeers turned into roars of approval, then laughter - and Sparkbreak was certain that he heard someone swearing.

“Over centuries, we have stood watch over a corner of this world; a corner that not once has belonged for us, nor cared for us. We were constructed not with regard for our sparks, but to sate the greed and ambition of those who would buy and sell us on a whim. Every last one of us-” the seeker - clearly their leader - looked down at Sparkbreak with a vicious look in his eyes. “-was born to fight and  _ die _ for the Senate and its beloved Primes.”

Every word dropped with passion. Fury, resentment, and indignant rage; all captivating Sparkbreak with the intensity behind them. 

“Identical. Inconsequential. Disposable. But no more.”

“Frag the Senate!” screeched a distant voice, eliciting further cheers from the crowd.

“Change is in the wind and dissent runs through the streets with spilled energon and a lust for freedom. Freedom from the dictates of Functionalist bootlickers and those who have false hope in their regime. Freedom that must not be pleaded or waited for, but wrest from the hands of your would be masters!”

“No longer will we lament our lot in this world, for tonight is the dawn of the Parliament of Vos; risen from the ashes of our forgotten brethren, built beneath the ‘con factories and slagheaps where our fates were bound, and carved into the bones of the city we have all bled for. This is  _ our _ city, from now until the last star collapses into itself!”

Despite his helplessness, Sparkbreak found himself invigorated by the speech - yet at the same time, the cold dread undercut any thoughts he might have had on the matter. To the side, he could see the purple seeker cracking open a spark casing - lapping up its innermost energon.

“And not a single one of those Functionist bastards will ever dictate our fates again. Together, we are a force greater than any they could muster to replace us. Only Primus himself could have a hope of stopping us - and if he tried, we’d drag him down with us!” the seeker's delivery had gone from clipped and careful tones to an ear-splitting roar, his voice cracking and hissing with every word. Talons flexed with every gesture accompanying his speech, and each movement held a terrifying grace. 

“We’ll gut them like animals and hang them from the balconies of their beloved penthouses. The sycophants that kneel at their feet will be hunted through the streets, and then,” another bloodthirsty grin crossed the orator’s face, wings standing proud. “And then we’ll see what delights can be found in Iacon and Tetrahex. Let’s see what _they_ have to say for themselves!.”

The crowd roared louder than before, and their leader spread his arms, basking in their attention. Sparkbreak had been watching in terror and awe, long past the point of realising that he hadn’t stumbled into a crime scene or a smuggling ring; but was witnessing the dawn of an uprising.

He yelped as the seeker’s talons curled around his throat, hoisting him into the air. Thrusters screamed into life and the two were airborne.

“Now, what good would a Parliament of Vos’s finest hunters be without a good bit of sport?” Scarlet eyes glowed ominously, all fixed upon Sparkbreak. The small ‘bot wriggled helplessly in the seeker’s grasp; part of him wondering how he’d get back to the surface, the other part knowing that he wouldn’t make it.

Someone had to warn the Senate. But he doubted that it would be him.

“So I present to you, my first - and in fact,  _ the _ first - tribute to our cause. You’re all undoubtably familiar with the Functionists’ agents; their law enforcement, their couriers, their good little preachers spreading the word of dear Primus and all his silly little rules.” He spat the deity’s name, not bothering to hide his disdain. “And I bring to you one of their meek, pathetic little  _ flock _ .”

The seeker looked Sparkbreak up and down, eyes trailing over vehicle kibble in amusement.

“Place your bets my good Parliament, who here thinks that this  _ runt _ could fly? Or will he hit the ground in pieces, torn limb from limb?” Sparkbreak was hoisted above the Seeker’s head, as he prepared to throw his victim.

“Either way,” he continued, fangs bared and wings flaring out in anticipation, “ _ to the victor go the spoils!” _

With that, Sparkbreak was sent hurtling through the air. The last sound he ever heard was the pandaemonic roar of jets echoing through the tunnels.

* * *

“I have to ask, Screamer, was he really on the Senate’s payroll?” Skywarp looked up from his gory meal, licking energon from his talons. Starscream had landed on the dais next to Thundercracker, idly watching the swarm do its bloody work.

“Yes. Probably. Maybe. Fuck if I care, I just wanted to see something  _ burn _ .”

Thundercracker grimaced, shaking his head and going back to the datapad he had in hand. The poetry of one _Megatronus of Tarn_ , a manifesto in classical Lunarian verse scrolled across the screen, and he paid it more mind than he did to the hunt.

Agonised screams echoed throughout the cavernous tunnels, almost drowned out by the roar of thrusters and mocking laughter. Starscream tilted his head and  _ smiled. _

“And by the looks of things, I’m not the only one.”

**Author's Note:**

> No Autobots were harmed in the writing of this story.


End file.
